1. Field
Embodiments of present invention may relate to a co-processor system having configurable logic blocks.
2. Background
Modern computer-based multimedia applications, such as video, graphics and audio processing, may include computationally intensive data processing. This data processing may require millions of additions/multiplications per second to ensure real-time performance of the multimedia applications.